


Death, the Sun, and the Moon

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bodyguard, Future Sugar Daddy relationship, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death must protect the life of the Sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, the Sun, and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, these will jump around in time. This is about three weeks after Luke meets Krennic so they are closer now.

Luke could fully admit that he was still confused as to what he was supposed to be doing. Sure, he loved living at the Director’s house; but he was not given any instructions. Orson, what he asked Luke to call him even though the blond had no intention to, had dropped him off here two to three weeks ago. There had been some days when he would drop by. There would be some days where he would have a quiet lunch with Luke, bringing in a man or a woman to cook for them. Once they were left alone, Krennic would calmly ask Luke about his day; which the boy would return the same way as every time; “It was alright”. He would then smile at Luke and then tell him to ask himself about his day. Whenever Krennic would jokingly mock him, saying that his day was “alright”, Luke would pout and cross his arms over his chest. That in turn would cause Krennic to laugh; a deep thing from his belly. 

After a week and a half, when Krennic had been getting ready to leave by the door, Luke quickly walked over to him. Asking when he would be back, Krennic turned to answer, but stopped short.

Bashful. That was the only way he could describe Luke. Bashful in all the senses of the word. His hands were clasped in front of him. His skin had gotten a little tanner, indicating he spent a lot of time either out in the pool or down on the beach. But what Krennic loved the most were his eyes. They were turned down in embarrassment. Luke’s little body swayed back and forth as he waited for the answer to his question. In that moment, Orson saw a perfect opportunity. He took a step towards Luke. Seeing how close the other man was, Luke’s head whipped up. He stared at Krennic in surprise as the older male brought his gloved hands up. With the utmost delicateness, Krennic placed them upon Luke’s cheek. He wished he had not put his gloves on so soon. Even through his gloves he could tell Luke’s skin was delicate and smooth. The action caused Luke to startle for a second, but when Krennic started to lean down those beautiful blue eyes started to flutter shut. Then, right then, Orson felt a lurch in his chest. He was mere inches away from the boy’s lips, he just needed to push forwards; press his mouth against those soft pillows. 

Instead, he hovered just above Luke’s lips. He could feel the skin, but nothing more. A noise, a small noise escaped Luke. Krennic chuckled when he saw Luke’s brows furrow. He was obviously expecting the kiss. “I will be back Luke.” And then he pulled away. He pulled away and saw Luke’s mouth turn into a frown and his eyes slip back open. Krennic glanced over his shoulder as his driver walked in front of him; catching sight of Luke’s little pout. There was something definitely different though. He looked…He looked playful, almost seductive. And then he was out the door.

Luke had been alone for a week and a half. There were only two things he could think about; when Krennic would be back and that almost kiss. He had wanted it in that moment, and he still wanted it a week and a half later. But here he was, lazily floating on his back in the pool, staring up at the fluffy white clouds. Birds he did not know the name of squeaked nearby. Recently, since coming to this planet, he found that animals were strangely attracted to him. Small rodents and birds of all sizes would come right up to him. He had a little finch land on his hand when he was sitting outside one day. It was just... it was just so strange. All of it was. He thought a lot about why the Emperor had found him and taken him, about why such a high ranking officer such as Krennic brought him to his home, let him live in his home…the nearly kiss him. Luke flushed. He did weirdly enough feel a pulse in his consciousness now. It was like the air around him was alive, like he could read some strange threads in his sight; reaching out to everyone and everything around him. At first, he just ignored it, thought he was hallucinating from the luxury of Krennic’s home, unused to such riches and comforts. But then he sat down one day by a tree on the beach. In the shade, he closed his eyes and just breathed. There was such an intensity in that feeling that he knew it was not just him hallucinating. He really was feeling that strange pulse within the planet, within the galaxy. That same sensation Luke could achieve in the water. So that was why he spent so much time in it.

A spike in energy that threw off his equilibrium caused him to stand in the pool. His head spun, colors brightening and dulling within his line of sight. Luke was so confused as to what was happening. Was this what it felt like, to come down from a deep trance? It had not happened like this before. When he forced himself to calm down and focus, he noticed a familiar energy walking through the house. Krennic was back. Yet something was trailing after him. What was that? 

Finally, Luke could actually see the older man. He walked through the back room and came out the door. Krennic saw the towel by the pool and then looked over to Luke who was smiling brightly at the sight of him.

“You are back.” Luke exclaimed with a smile. The two started towards each other, Luke swimming and Krennic walking towards the edge in sync. Luke ran his hands through his hair to push the fringe back and off his forehead. “I like your cape.” He blushed while saying it, trying to keep eye contact with the older male. Luke noticed that Krennic’s hair was ruffled, not styled like when he would leave for work. He looked relaxed and at ease. And it showed more when Krennic smiled and grabbed the towel. Luke started to push himself out of the pool but suddenly dropped back in when another person started walking out the back door. 

At first, Luke could barely tell if it was a person or not. In sleek black armor, they looked huge, obviously a little taller than Krennic and quite a bit taller than Luke. To Luke, it looked like a variant of Stormtrooper armor, but he had never seen this one before. What scared him most of all was that he was packing heavy weaponry. That strange connection of energy could see at least four weapons, if not more. So his eyes flicked up at Krennic in terror. He sunk a little under the water until just his nose and eyes were exposed.

Krennic glanced over his shoulder as to what caused such a reaction. Confusion washed over Luke’s face when he saw Krennic look back down at him with a smile. The stranger stopped a few feet behind Krennic before tossing the gun back over his shoulder; making sure it would not harm anyone. “It is alright Luke, please, come out of the water.”

~’~

Anubis could not believe his shitty luck. He thought Orson liked him better than this; respected him more than this. Here he was, putting his life on the line constantly as the commander of the Deathtroopers; and then he gets placed on babysitting duty. For who? Who was this kid? He seemed like a naïve brat. Yet Orson was close with him. Anubis watched as the blond was coaxed out of the water. He was barely wearing anything, just small swim shorts. Orson handed the towel over to the blond who then wrapped and tied it around his hips. Orson guided the blond over to Anubis, who realized how much taller he truly was. The kid could not be taller than 5’8. 

“This is Anubis. He will be your bodyguard.” The blond immediately turned with frustration written on his face.

“Bodyguard? I am not a child Krennic. I can take care of myself.” Orson had explained on the way over that who he was body-guarding was going to be trained by the Emperor himself in the ways of the Force. Anubis had questioned then why he would need to guard him. But Orson simply shook his head, saying that they had not reached the point of training yet. The chance of him falling to the Light had to be zero.

“You are a child to me. Anubis is just a year older than you anyways.” The two looked at each other in surprise. “Now please be polite and introduce yourself.” Orson pushed him forwards with a hand on the middle of his back. Anubis watched as a blush bloomed on his tan skin.

“My name is Luke Skywalker.” He said, bowing. Anubis tilted his helmet to the side before reaching up. Luke watched in awe as the latches released. Air pushed out from underneath Anubis’s pressurized helmet before he pulled it off of his head. He always loved the weather on Spira, Orson’s home planet. 

When Anubis could finally see Luke without his helmet on, he hated to admit that the blond was actually rather cute. With big blue eyes and pouty lips, Luke had a feminine twinge about him. And Anubis looked at Luke’s hair and felt air catch in his throat. It looked like gold spun into thread. Something in him wished to reach out and touch his hair; he always had a strange fascination with gold. But he knew that was completely inappropriate. Plus, the blond would probably lash out at him; he seemed like the type. So knowing proper protocol for royalty and higher officers, considering how many powerful people Luke seemed to be close with, Anubis knelt down before him. It was only the right thing to do. He wondered if Luke was royalty himself, not knowing who he truly was. 

“Anubis, at your service.” He said professionally. When nothing happened, he glanced back up to catch sight of Luke’s shocked face. From what, Anubis was not sure. But the blond suddenly surged forwards and grabbed Anubis’ hands, pulling him to his feet. It was his turn to be shocked. Was that wrong? Was that not what he was supposed to do? He looked to Orson for advice, but the older male was just smiling warmly at the blond.

“Please don’t kneel.” Luke muttered, releasing Anubis’ armor plated hand. He stepped back some. “I must admit that I was surprised when you took off your helmet. I did not think that was allowed.” Luke whispered and Anubis wondered what Orson had told the blond. 

When Anubis went to say something, Orson was quicker. He walked to the blond and gently pressed his hand to the naked small of his back. “Come, the both of you. You need to get dressed first Luke. Then we can all speak more clearly, out of the sun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you like Anubis! We love our new child we made XD. And if you are wondering what Anubis looks like, it's Rami Malek. We will extrapolate on Luke's point of view later.
> 
> Anubis- https://67.media.tumblr.com/b79be243e5879dd28c49e4b5cc31d325/tumblr_o9flzxYzuJ1sfb2qvo1_250.gif
> 
> Deathtroopers-https://65.media.tumblr.com/cf066d688bed676480ea5bb1fe18f2ee/tumblr_o9dbab77Fq1v0owm7o2_r1_540.jpg


End file.
